


you are the sweetest feeling i know (but sometimes it hurts)

by HellAbove



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Hybrid Cuptoast | Crumb, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Past Relationship(s), Plant Hybrid 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, past manipulative relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAbove/pseuds/HellAbove
Summary: Fundy leaves the dream smp for his home nation, Cogchamp, and Fundy and 5up meet again after years of separation.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy - Relationship
Kudos: 109
Collections: HellAbove’s Dream SMP drabbles and short one shots





	you are the sweetest feeling i know (but sometimes it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am while watching tommyinnit vods and hatsune miku in the background, I hope you like the angst

Fundy walked through the quiet forest, observing the birds that rested upon treetops, glancing back at his compass and map to make sure he was heading in the correct direction. Fundy had been through enough. Dream put him through an emotionally abusive relationship. Sometimes it got physical. The one man he fell so madly in love with. Only to be left at the altar. His dad, Wilbur, blowing up his own nation that he created from the ground up. He watched the walls that he grew up in be torn down by the very man who swore to protect him. His home was destroyed by the people he loved and trusted. Fundy has no hope anymore. His last resort was to head back to where he was born, Cogchamp. Dry land with high-tech machines and inventions that the Dream SMP could only dream of. A peaceful and quaint environment with a small population. Even though they had quite a small community, they were gossiped about in the great nation that was the Dream SMP. Great words of their magnificent inventions and machines that could do almost everything for them. Despite all the delightful things that were in Cogchamp, Fundy was only coming back for one person. 5up. 

Fundy smiled at the thought of 5up and dashed through the forest quickly as darkness fell upon the sky.

The sun rose and the mesa biome came into view. Fundy smiled. He walked closer to his once-called home. As his boots kicked around red and orange sand, he admired the small machines that adorned the entrance to his hometown. The entrance area was once a bustling, noisy place. Always welcoming visitors and townspeople selling their trinkets to newcomers. But now, the noise was scarce. Fundy looked up at the dusted, broken sign. Spelling out the simple town name, “Cogchamp.” He sighed and reminisced about life before he ~~was forced~~ left for the DreamSMP.

Fundy stepped foot into the small nation. He was reminded of him and Crumb messing around in the bakery and getting into all sorts of trouble, only to be stripped away from the place by someone who claimed to be his father. As Fundy walked, he tried looking for his house. It was once a small cottage that he and 5up would spend time in. But, as he reached the corner where his house once laid, the land was empty. All of the memories made in the small cottage were ripped away. It seemed as if the nation wanted to rid all traces of the fox hybrid. Fundy walked up to the flat land. The red and orange sand swished around him as the wind picked up. He stood there for a moment, pondering on and on about why they would get rid of the only thing he had here. Fundy looked up and glanced around, only to see that 5up and Crumb’s houses were still standing, and everything else that was notable was still here. Due to the silence, he assumed that 5up and Crumb just weren’t home. So, Fundy found his way to the town center. 

When he reached the center, that’s where he saw the occupied, busy atmosphere that he remembered Cogchamp as. He saw the people who sold at their booths and other little shops trying to sell to the townspeople. Fundy smiled. He decided to take a stroll through the town center and look at all the shops set up. 

All was well until Fundy saw a white cat with orange and black accents playing around with some cat toy. The cute fluffy cat reminded Fundy of crumb. Fundy walked over to the cat and bent down. The cat immediately nuzzled up against Fundy, as if she knew who he was. He stroked the familiar cat’s head a couple of times. Fundy stood up and saw a young man in front of him. The man was only a bit taller than him. Pink hair, pale skin, and a green leaf popping out of his head. Fundy immediately recognized the man in front of him and spoke up.

“5up?”

“Fundy?”

5up and Fundy’s eyes lit up as they pulled each other into a hug. Fundy nuzzled his face into 5up’s neck. Due to the sudden hug, 5up stumbled back. They held onto each other like they haven’t seen each other in years (well, yes, they haven't seen each other in years.) Fundy sniffled as tears bubbled in his eyes, which wet 5up’s shoulder. The two pulled out of the hug and 5up dragged Fundy into a close-by building which no one occupied. 5up pulled Fundy into a loving kiss. It was a slow and heartwarming kiss which they both enjoyed every second of. Crumb sat at the pair’s feet, nuzzling her face against their ankles. 5up brought his hands to Fundy’s face and caressed his cheeks. Fundy smiled into the kiss. Everything about this moment was perfect. And the two wanted the moment to last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> ah sorry this was short i am very tired rip. um I'm not the best at writing oneshots and I haven't written anything since my wattpad days, so uh yeah give me criticism :')


End file.
